


Un brillo especial  {KangTeuk}

by Cuervo_Escritor



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuervo_Escritor/pseuds/Cuervo_Escritor
Summary: Tras una serie de acontecimientos, YoungWoon se encontrará vinculado con un extraño chico, al punto de alojarlo en su departamento.''... YoungWoon se sorprendió un poco, pero supo camuflarlo. Lo que si le llamó la atención fue esa sonrisa indescifrable que apareció en el rostro de JungSoo,  una sonrisa que prometía problemas. Tal vez no había sido buena idea mezclarse tanto con ese chico. Tal vez esa convivencia resultaba ser un desastre... ''





	1. Chapter 1

YoungWoon despegó la vista de las hojas de cálculo que estaba analizando,para revisar el reloj de pared que ya marcaba la salida.

Sonrió amargamente para si mismo, mirando como los démas salian emocionados para ir a sus casas, de seguro para disfrutar del tiempo con sus esposas e hijos, o quien sabe de repente con alguna novia de paso, a diferencia de él, que solo le esperaba un departamento vacio y…desordenado, sin contar con las largas horas de soledad.

Tomó todas sus pertenencias del escritorio y las metió en orden en su maletín, enderezó su corbata ya dispuesto a salir, cuando el timbre de su móvil lo hizo detenerse. Miró el identificador de llamadas y dió un suspiró cansado recibiendo la llamada.

—¿Hola? —contestó Kangin de mala gana—,Si lo sé… Lo sé madre… Ya te dije que voy a tratar de ir a casa más a menudo… Ok, voy a llamar seguido… Está bien… Adiós.

Guardó su móvil en el bolsillo del saco, ya estaba harto de las llamadas por parte de sus padres que no perdían cualquier oportunidad para insistirle que regrese a vivir con ellos, algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer, ya no iba a permitir que su familia controle su vida.

Se despidió de sus compañeros y apenas dio un paso fuera sintió grandes gotas de lluvia caer sobre su cabeza, levantó la mirada hacia el cielo notando las nubes grises. No tuvo otro remedio que sacar el paraguas para salir a recoger su auto.

—Mierda, si que tengo un bonito día.—masculló con sarcasmo.

Se apresuró a caminar por su lugar acostumbrado, fastidiado por el desorden de la gente en su afán de protegerse de la fuerte lluvia. En su camino no pudo evitar escuchar un pequeño estracto de la charla de una pareja :

 

—Pobre muchacho…debe estar helandose ahí.

—Si, pero quien sabe…puede que esté loco…

 

Atraído por los fuertes murmuros de las personas que pasaban por su lado, YoungWoon giró su cabeza hacia el río que tenía enfrente.

Y lo vió.

Vió al mismo muchacho sentado ahí, en la misa posición de siempre, como si estuviera contemplando un espectáculo.

YoungWoon sacudió la cabeza restandole importancia al asunto. Dió unos pasos más pero se detuvo y volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba aquel chico. Había algo dentro que lo hacia dudar.

Se quedó de pie indeciso, luego de unos largos segundos, tomó su decisión.

Se desvió de su camino llendo hacia el muchacho, trató de no resbalar con los charcos de lodo que se habían formado.

Esto es una locura, pensó YoungWoon, pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse. Ahora estaba frente a él, ahora podía verlo claramente, aunque no podia ver su rostro, ya que estaba cubierto por su flequillo, llevaba una camisa blanca y un pantalon negro, obviamente ambas prendas goteando agua.

—¡Hey!.

La figura no se movió. El muchacho seguía abrazando sus piernas, con la cabeza ligeramente escondida entre sus brazos.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —insistió.

De nuevo hubo un silencio, al parecer aquel chico no tenía ni la más minima intención en dar una respuesta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —volvió a preguntar con firmeza, con el ceño un poco fruncido por no hallar respuestas.

El castaño levantó la cabeza,—Eso no es de tu imcumbencia, imbecil —contestó fríamente.

—Parece que tus padres no te han enseñado a hablar con respeto,¿verdad?.

El muchacho se levantó, poniendose por completo de pie, ya mirando en dirección al otro, retandole con la mirada—.Me importa una mierda lo que pienses.

—Oh,vaya…—bramó Kangin, comenzando a enfadarse—.Parece que encontré a alguien con la boquita sucia.

La lluvia caía con más fuerza sobre ellos, haciendo ruido al chocar con las rocas, mojando tambien a YoungWoon, que desde hace un buen rato había dejado caer el paraguas.

—Siento desilusionarte —respondió el castaño fingiendo inocencia, con una sonrisa de medio lado adornando su bello rostro.

En una fracción de segundo, por la repentina luz de un automovil al pasar, a YoungWoon se le hizo más fácil visualizar el rostro completo del castaño, dandose cuenta de los golpes que llevaba en el rostro y la herida sangrante en la comisura de sus labios.

—Oye…¿Qué te pasó? —.YoungWoon avanzó unos pasos más contemplando ahora la camisa rasgada, marcas rojas y moretones en puntos visibles en el cuerpo del castaño.

—Eso…no te importa —respondió el castaño flaqueando, pero recuperando su tono arrogante de inmediato.

YoungWoon lo entendió al instante, sintiendo toda su enfado desaparecer—, ¿Quién te hizo eso?… ¿Quién…abuso de ti?.

El cuerpo del castaño tembló al escuchar esas palabras. Bajó la cabeza unos segundos, y la volvió a levantar con una leve sonrisa, arrastrando las palabras como si estás le quemaran la garganta—Yo se los permito.

—¿Qué? —jadeó YoungWoon con los ojos abiertos por la repentina respuesta.

El castaño se llevó una mano al bolsillo del pantalón negro, sacando un puñado de billetes arrugados—.Ellos pagan por mí.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

Prólogo

 

 

YoungWoon siempre disfrutaba salir de su "entretenido" trabajo, claro, si se le puede dar ese adjetivo a pasarse casi todo el día entre papeles, porcentajes y toda esa basura que necesitaba la empresa.

Pasó el saco negro por sus hombros y metió el paraguas en su maletín de manera brusca y sin fijarse si algo dentro se maltrataba por la repentina invasión.

Antes de salir se quedó mirando el calendario por unos segundos, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

  
En una semana sería su cumpleaños número veinticinco, y ahora tendría que aguantar toda la celebración por parte de su familia, de paso las conversaciones para que vuelva a casa; y entre sus planes no tenía pensado hacer lo último.

Caminó por el mismo camino otra vez, viéndose reflejado en una de las grandes vitrinas y sonrió al ver que no habia cambiado en nada, cabello y ojos negros, y un cuerpo que se habia esmerado en ejercitar.

Llenó sus pulmones con aire fresco y paseó su mirada en el enorme lago que estaba frente suyo, una vista que realmente transmitia tranquilidad y pureza.

Se detuvo en aquella figura sentada frente al lago, sintiendo una especie de curiosidad recorrer su cuerpo. Hace aproximadamente un mes que aquella persona había aparecido ahi cada aterdecer.

—¿Un chico o una chica? —murmuró entre dientes YoungWoon al ver esa cabellera castaña a lo lejos.

Se quedó ahi de pie unos segundos más antes de irse.

 

 

 


End file.
